In today's society, traditional television broadcasting is popular, which is evidenced by the increasing number of television channels and programs which are able to be viewed by the masses. However, with this increasing amount of content broadcast on television, traditional television guides have become too burdensome for the viewer to be able to keep up with scheduled broadcast dates and times. In addition, the increasing quality of programs which are broadcasted on television, with their differing times and channels have resulted in the user missing many programs which would have otherwise been watched. This results in declining viewership and exposure as well as ultimately declining advertising revenue.
What is needed is an easily manageable interactive website that manages and continually updates the dates, times and channels of only the programs which are of interest to the user so that viewers can keep track of when and where their preferred programs will be broadcast.